User talk:The Gates Assassin/Why a Cripshot is Great
"Anti melee like necros and mesmers all have 1-2 cast times so a good ranger won't let anything get out" Mesmers have Fast Casting. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:15, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :Empathy is 2s, anything runnin>10 FC is probably bad anyways. Spirit of Failure, same thing. Reckless Haste may be an issue, but it is super expensive. ~~ 18:58, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :any more the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 12:40, 6 April 2008 (EDT) Would Shadow Prison be able to counter cripshot?-Lisark 20:10, 11 May 2008 (EDT) I mean Shadow from lol sorry-Lisark 20:10, 11 May 2008 (EDT) Yeah, since attacks will miss, including the "unblockable" ones. Enjoy phailer! 20:14, 11 May 2008 (EDT) Just kite until SF runs out then hit the guy once. /win --70.69.87.23 15:43, 6 June 2008 (EDT) What about a D/any AoM dervish? Doesn't AoM prevent conditions, essentially taking this guy (R/Mo CripShot) out? Swordofcerberus 23:44, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :How to win vs. an AoM derv with a Cripshot in a 1v1: A) Interrupt AoM for win. B) Kite for a minute, and then cripple/interrupt to death. - Generic Wiki-er 23:58, 21 May 2008 (EDT) "Self Defense with Troll Unguent, Mending Touch, and Natural Stride, which in GvG gives this build the ability to be invisible to Eles (Yes, invisible), and easily gank all on its own." Is that supposed to be invincible, not invisible? Blackened 23:54, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :I don't know. I sometimes get PMs after my GvG matches from enemy eles asking why the hell they couldn't target me. 68.231.12.44 00:01, 22 May 2008 (EDT) ::HAXX Antiarchangel TROLL 00:25, 24 May 2008 (EDT) A good ranger can get an entire team poisoned. 11(r10 wilde)/8 = 1.375 - how do you attack that fast with no IAS? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 19:58{GMT}27-05-MMVIII :Savage + Dshot are like 1/2 activations. But you need to be pretty good to maintain it. Poisonous bowstring helps, too, probably. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 16:02, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::They both have 1.75 aftercast so don't help. I forgot bonus from bowstring, though. 11*1.33 = 14.63 = 15 (i think), so that is almost possible. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 20:05{GMT}27-05-MMVIII :::oops. I'm half-bad. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 16:28, 27 May 2008 (EDT) Cripshot isn't totally unsoloable, a Shattering Assault sin could eventually take him down. There was also a Glimmering Mark sin i met in RA that can kill it. Its just a very, very difficult build to face solo. Cripshot is ok compared to BA as ganker tho.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 06:00, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :Dshot>SA sin imo. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 14:55{GMT}9-07-MMVIII ::critical defenses bullshit says hi. lol @cripshotters, cripshot is the worse lame build out their but it works and is lame and should not be used cause it sux *** 22:44, 7 August 2008 (EDT) You Just said "it works" and "should not be used coz it sux" which one is it? ¬ **** 23:17, 7 August 2008 (EDT) lol something can work but still suck at the same time. *** 23:28, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ^I had to freaking post that after reading this page. Life Guardian 20:46, 15 September 2008 (EDT)